frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170706195537
As an absolute infuriated Anna snatched the doorknob to burst, slam and fling the door open, stormed, stomped and stamped into the mansion and slammed the door shut with a very loud bang, she thought as she fumed in anger. 'They can't do this! Especially not Elsa! I won't go back to a life where I'm restricted and locked away! This must be how Elsa felt all her life. I personally wish neither that favorite, Elsa nor I had no real, old memories of each other at all ever since the accident happened in our childhood! I wish Elsa and I grew up in any other different, separate countries and continents without each other. This is all Elsa's fault! It's all her fault for freezing my bedroom door open shut and assigning the castle guards to my bedroom door!' ''The first person who greeted her. "Good afternoon, Anna. How was your day today?" "Just rotten! Just about anything bad that could've happened today." "Oh, what happened? What's wrong, Anna?" "It's so unfair. They all gave that favorite, Elsa all the comforts and I got none every time I say anything to hurt Elsa's feelings." "Did you and Elsa get into another argument again? Did you say something to her that's not nice?" This absolutely infuriated Anna far much worse than ever so she started have massive temper tantrums in a fit of uncontrollable rage. "IT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COME EVERYBODY ELSE ALWAYS TAKE ELSA'S SIDE OVER MINE AGAINST ME EVERY TIME WE SCREAM, YELL AND ROAR AT EACH OTHER WHEN I'M STUCK IN MY OWN BEDROOM?!" Anna loudly shouted and screamed at the top of her lungs in rage. "WHY CAN'T ELSA GET THE BLAME TOO JUST BECAUSE SHE'S VERY SENSITIVE?!" "I'm sorry, Anna, but ''you were the one who started the fight, aren't you? Not Elsa''. ''If you hadn't started the fights with Elsa, none of this would've happened at all." Anna demanded. "AND WHY CAN'T MY PARENTS EVER FOCUS ON ME TOO WHEN I NEED THEM TOO AS LONG AS ELSA'S IN ARENDELLE?!" Anna screamed in rage as she demanded. "I'M ALREADY NEGLECTED ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF HER AND THEY ALL ACT AS IF I'M NOT IMPORTANT! DON'T THEY ALL REALIZE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?" "Anna, stop yelling. Stop shouting right now! Stop screaming and lower your voice or else it'll get worse." But Anna was far too upset to listen anyway. "UGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and with that Anna threw the items in a fit of uncontrollable rage. "OW! Princess Anna of Arendelle, did you just throw things at me? I can't believe you did that. Look at me right now this instant immediately. We do not throw things in this house nor do we raise our voices nor have tantrums. Understand? That's not acceptable! That's not good manners! Where are your manners, Anna? Anna, you have better manners than this, don't you? You're too old to act like that, aren't you? You're neither two nor five anymore at all, are you? If you're going to act like a child and don't nor can't start acting your age at all, then people are going to start treating you like you act. Do you want that? I'm not sure where I went wrong with you but I have an idea. Follow me." Anna got up without arguing at all and followed into the basement. As they went down the stairs, Anna got the worst feeling. When they reached the bottom. "Come here! Now!" Anna still didn't bother arguing at all so she obeyed and came forth foward. Much more than only just a few seconds later, the whole house filled with Anna screaming and yelling in pain. "Now you go and march straight to your room and think about your attitude, your actions and your behavior, young lady! And don't even try to come out until you apologize, say sorry and then you can behave better!" Anna huffed, turned and stormed, stomped and stamped straight towards her room, snatched the doorknob to slam, burst and fling the door open, stamped, stomped and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut with a very loud bang. She stomped towards the bed, flopped on her bed, buried her angry face into her pillow and then she screamed in rage and hatred like insane. "AHHH!" Until she burst into tears of rage, fury and anger so she was now angrily sobbing furiously. She was still beyond mad at Elsa, Kristoff, everybody else and especially anybody else who always does everything to show nothing but favoritism towards Elsa over Anna, such as always taking Elsa's side over Anna's agaisnt Anna every time two sisters bicker each other over anything like this. The last thing Anna wanted was not only Elsa to be an only single, siblingless, sisterless child herself again just like past three years ago but also revenge on Elsa as well. She wished neither she nor Elsa were sisters at all.